Kaito Hōzuki
Kaito is a shinobi of Kirigakure. Currently he is living in the village, and training to further his skills. History Beginnings Kaito was born in the village of Kirigakure to two members of the Hōzuki clan. While he was still a child, both of Kaito's parents were called away on mission, which resulted in both of them losing their lives. Left in the care of his disillusioned maternal grandfather, Kaito was raised as an effective orphan. Having received a disabling injury during his own shinobi days, Kaito's grandfather didn't want him going down the same path as himself, or even his parents, and did not teach him the ways of the ninja, and tried his best to keep him from this world. As a result Kaito was left to fend for himself and the elderly man on the streets of Kirigakure, gathering what resources he could, while the old man took on odd blacksmithing jobs. Eventually the two formed a small community of other abandoned children, with Kaito working hard to support them all. A Shinobi is Born One day while petition to the wealthy residents of the village, a shinobi approached Kaito, and provided him with funds, and a meal. This shinobi took take under his wing, encouraging him to become a ninja, and enrol at the academy. He explained that Kaito would then be able to support himself and the others this way. However when his grandfather found out, he was furious, and forbad Kaito from doing such. With the help of his wandering friend, Kaito enrolled in the academy in secret, the shinobi posing as his grandfather to give permission. Eventually the old man came to accept Kaito's choice, realising that he couldn't fight the blood that ran through his veins that was always going to lead him to this path. Not only did his grandfather support him, but eventually he even taught him the Hōzuki clan arts. Once he graduated the Academy, Kaito was reunited with his Shinobi friend, who then became his offical sensei. It was at this point that the nin taught him Kenjutsu, and Kaito inherited his sensei's dream of joining the ranks of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. In away the student teacher pair became rivals, both training for the day they could join the ranks of the mist's most elite swordsmen. In time Kaito grew, and became a Chunnin, and Jonin on his own accord, moving on from his sensei, and becoming his own nin. At this time, he started to gain the attention of member of the Swordsmen of the Mist, some of whom recommended that he be considered for placement in the group. Eventually, after a number of tests, Kaito was given a seat among the Swordsmen, and given the twin lightning blades, Kiba. The Dark Days Things seemed to be going well for the young nin at this time. He had reached his goal, and become one of the mighty mist swordsmen, and was enjoying great success. Around this time, he also became friendly with the village of Kusagakure, and especially the Kusakage, Hotaru. The woman seemed to fill Kaito with a since of awe and wonder, and he soon become smitten with the woman. Returning to the Kirigakure after one of his visits to Kusagakure, Kaito was met by one of the Mist nin, whom was also the jinchūriki of the Gobi. This nin stated he was leaving the village, and planned to leave the bijū in Kaito's care, making him the new jinchūriki. Soon after, Kaito has the tailed beast sealed in him, and started to train and adept to it's influence. The first signs of trouble surfaced as he took a trip to Kusagakure to train, Kokuō. Kaito began to be trouble, because it seemed his affections for Kusakage wouldn't be returned.The beast taking advantage of these negative emotions, caused Kaito to lose control, and he began to attack the woman. Due to some quick thinking, and will power, Kaito was able to stop himself from harming the woman too much, but at a great toll to himself. It was in this depressed state, that Kaito received a challenge for the Gobi, and as such accepted. Kaito was humiliatingly defeated, loosing the beast, and being left near death. He made his way back to Kusagakure, where things only became worse. In a jealous, and pain filled rage, he attacked one of the nin sent to heal him, with whom he blamed the lose of his sweetheart. Because of this actions, his condition was made worse, and he lost the Kiba blades he possessed. In his fall from grace, Kaito was held as a prisoner for his actions in Kusagakure, and also stripped of his position in the Swordsmen of the Mist. Once recovered, Kaito was sent to trial, and sentenced to a term in the infamous Hōzuki-jo. Kaito served his time in peace, trying to do the best he could to prove he wasn't a bad person, and promised he would reform, and contribute to Kusagakure as a payment for his crimes. However, upon release, Kaito found himself sad and alone, unsure of what to do. It pained him to see his beloved, and he was left helpless and trying to fight off the feelings of dark revenge upon all. Part of him want revenge on all those he termed to have bought his suffering upon him, instead of taking the responsibility himself. There are rumors he planned to killed the nin he saw as his love rival, and that he even plotted to force Hotaru from her position as Kusakage. All this lost meaning though, when Kusagakure was attacked one day. Kaito stood with those who defended it, drawing on all his skill to fight the foe who threatened his second home. In the course of this battle, Kaito was lead away, and fought alone against a foe. Once the battle ended, the village was safe, but Kaito had disappeared. Amid the chaos no one had noticed what really happened, some thought he ran, some thought he was captured, but there was no time to make sure, then soon he was forgotten to most. A New Dawn Lost in a distance void, Kaito was left, sealed in darkness for a length of time. Not even he knew how long he was there, it was all one dark night of black too him. During this time he questioned everything he once knew or believed. He didn't know whether the fight had been won, or the village he laid down his life to protect was even there any more. If it was, why had no one tried to find him? Did no one care? Or was there no one left? Either way, it seemed only bleakness was in his future. Right when Kaito had reached his limit, and was about to succumb to the dark, he found himself in a world of light once more. Soon he was back in the care of Kusagakure, and slowly returned to health due to his close friend Mizuho. He learnt that the village was indeed safe, and they hadn't been able to find away to save him at that point. Again Kaito was left confused, and unsure of his next steps. Despite all he learnt, part of the darkness was left inside him, whispering that those around him didn't really care, and would only continue to let him down again, and again. He become some what reclusive at this point, becoming absorbed in his weapon making to fill the void he felt inside. With time, he started to have more and more light bought back inside him, and Kaito once again left he could love, and be loved, moving on from the past, and seeking to become stronger from it. Currently he has been reunited with his young student, and fellow Hōzuki, where they have started to bond together as a clan, seeking to find what next steps they should take. He also seeks to rebuild his relationship of Kusagakure, and make up for his past wrongs. Personality Growing up, Kaito was a sweet and caring child, who would do his best to look after those he cared about. This trait has continued with him through out his years, though it has been dulled down by a sense disillusionment that has grown in him. Kaito is also quite passionate, pretty much to a fault. When he feels strongly about something, he will go after it, and reason is hard to drill through to him. It is because of this, Kaito has not only been able to do great things, but also being the cause of him losing them as well. A sense of cynicism and mistrust has developed in Kaito due to events in his history, which lead him to think the worse of a situation, and people in general. His taints his ability of meeting others, and his interaction with them, though once he gets to know them, this usually gives way to his more normal carefree self. Appearance Kaito is nothing special appearance wise. He has simple black hair, darker compared to most of his clan members, which is often messy. His eyes are also a light blue, much like the blues and violets of his clan members. He often wears plain black clothing, shorts and T-Shirts. On occasion he will also where a long white coat, with the Hōzuki clan symbol on the back, and blue waves crashing on the skirts, which fade into the water like wake on the water. Abilities Ninjutsu Suiton Construction Hozuki Construction Taijutsu Namion Construction Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Construction Sōgu Construction Trivia Construction Category:Male